Until the Fat Lady Sings
by SJRR
Summary: James has sworn that he's not going to chase Lily anymore. If she wants him, she can do the legwork. But while there is fun and games inside the castle, Voldemorts grip is tightening outside it. With only a year of school left, their futures look bleak.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **I wish I'd thought of these characters but I didn't. They're not mine, they all belong to their creator J.K. Rowling.

* * *

'**Til the Fat Lady Sings**

**1  
**

**Walking on Sunshine **

I love the start of a new term. Love it, the pranking opportunities are priceless. It's Marauders policy, I don't care if they're 11 and away from home for the first time. The moment the Sorting Hat makes them a Slytherin is the day they become prime game. Ask Padfoot, he agrees with me. Unlike Evans, she would wrap them in cotton wool if she could. They're _Slytherins. _They don't need sympathy. If you can't take the heat kids, you should get out of the kitchen. That's Moony's motto. Wormtail doesn't have a motto, at least, I don't think he does. It also means that I get to see Evans again. I hadn't seen her for six weeks and I was getting withdrawal symptoms. I can't wait until she shouts at me. Strange but true. I don't care what she's saying or how she says it as long as she talks to me. The stint on the train back didn't count. I wouldn't be walking on sunshine until she actually _spoke _to me.

"Hey," Sirius nudged me in the ribs, "Get a load of this." He shook his head towards the other end of the table where Evans was apparently in deep discussion with the new Head Boy, Dean Weatherby, a Ravenclaw who couldn't catch a Quaffle if his life depended on it . Their heads were so close that they could be magically attached and she was laughing, _laughing with him. _What was so funny about him? I ran a hand through my already messy hair. I hadn't bothered to brush it today. This year was the year of the rugged look. I was hoping Evans would fall for it. She hadn't even noticed or said 'hello'. I'd made a point of finding her on the train only for her to look me up, down and then raise an eyebrow at me before walking off. I'd sworn over the summer that I wasn't going to chase her anymore. I hoped that by being rugged, handsome and completely _not interested _it might make her take more notice of me. She had always said that I would have to grow up before she even considered going on a date with me. Being aloof counted as acting grown up didn't it? I had the Quidditch Captain badge too this year so she would be seeing at lot more of me around the school as that gave me the same privileges as being a Prefect.

"So what are we going to do to him then?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at me menacingly. I grinned wickedly, thoughts of poisoned Pumpkin juice which would turn his skin itchy and green floated through my mind. _No, no, NO! _I scolded myself quickly. I couldn't do that. That counted as showing interest which was something I was determined _not to do. _

"Nothing." Remus put down his fork forcefully, speaking for the first time since we got into the great hall. It was close to full moon, his face was pale and drawn and he looked ill. We hadn't planned our first expedition of the year yet and I wanted to get back out of the castle again at night. Nothing beat walking round Hogsmead and the Forest in animal form. Everything was louder, clearer and so much more of an adrenaline rush.

"What? That's no fun. Just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you can cop out on us mate." Sirius said wisely between mouthfuls of chocolate gateau. The house elves had outdone themselves this year, they'd even made bramley apple pies in the shape of broomsticks.

"I'm not copping out. I just think James should try a new approach." Remus said defensively.

"I'm not trying any approach this year." I said. Maybe if I just drop it into the conversation they won't notice.

"_What?" _All four of them looked at me shocked. OK, so they all noticed. Peter even looked up from the trifle he was eating. Whipped cream surrounded his mouth making him look like a young version of that Christmas muggle. Santa? Was that his name? After having a thoroughly dodgy shave. I made a mental note to listen more in Muggle Studies. I'd taken the class in the hope that it might help me understand Evans more but I'd have been better off taking Divination for all the help it's been. How can they survive without Quidditch? I know they play some silly game where they kick around a ball to try and get it into some nets at opposite ends of the field but seriously, that's boring. Sirius and me went to one of them games in the summer and spent most of it laughing. They even held up little colored cards in the players faces when they broke the rules.

I stretched and ran my hand through my hair again. Now I had their attention I wasn't going to rush to tell them. I glanced over at Evans again. She wasn't talking to Dean anymore. Instead she was sat there picking at her food and smiling at all the right moments in the conversation she was having with Abby. I knew she wasn't listening to her, six years of watching her had taught me all of her little tells. Her hair had gotten longer over the summer and it seemed to have gotten deeper in auburn color. Her eyes were still the brightest emerald green but they weren't sparkling like they used to. Something was wrong. She didn't ever not eat a pudding. She didn't have to worry about putting on weight, she burnt all of the calories doing her daily exercise of shouting at me. You wouldn't think a body that small could hold a voice that was so loud. In my dreams though she didn't shout out of anger. Other emotions, yes, but never anger. _Keep dreaming James..._

"I thought over the summer…" I started to run my hand through my hair again but stopped halfway remembering that Lily didn't like it when I did that. I'd learnt that in Fourth Year.

"Watch it mate, you know what happens when you start _thinking_." Sirius scoffed. He hadn't started eating again. This was a bad sign, it meant he was actually listening.

I scowled at him. "I was _thinking _that she's not worth it." I shrugged lightly, like it was no big deal. _Lair, she's worth it and you know it. _"You know, I've been chasing her for what, four years now,"

"Five and a half." Remus interjected. _Six actually, but we're not counting are we James? No, we're not counting at all. _

"And it's just not working." I continued. _Because you can't behave like a normal human being in her company._

"I always thought being shouted at and bossed around fried your egg." Peter piped in feeling brave in the crowd. _Being bossed around? Now there's an idea. Focus James. You must focus._

"So I'm letting it go. I'm not going to chase her this year, if she wants me she can do the work this time." I said it as calmly and convincingly as I could.

They weren't buying it. Their faces screamed _liar, liar, broomstick on fire. _

"Right," Sirius said slowly, he smacked his lips in thought, "OK, ummm…" He looked up and down the table dramatically, stopping when he got to Remus and Peter. "Five galleons says he lasts two days."

"I can make it five at least." I stared at him insulted. "I did let you live with me all summer."

"Oh, yeah, no offense mate, your mum's cooking is great but I couldn't wait to get out."

"Why?" He'd always seemed like he was having a riot of a time. He'd even taken over most of my bedroom with his stuff and I hadn't complained. When you've been sharing a dormitory with someone for six years you learn how to be tolerant. Sharing a dormitory is like being married, one of you is always going to want more wardrobe space and you're just going to have to make do with one measly draw.

Sirius turned to face me. Remus and Peter were watching the exchange with barely concealed grins. "Because it gets boring when you're the only one to talk to and you're constantly going "_Ooh I wonder what Evans is doing now?, Ooh I wonder what she's having for dinner?, Do muggles have pumpkin pasties? Should I send her some? Padfoot, should I?" _and I had no one there to dilute you so I could keep my sanity."

"You seem fine to me." I observed dryly, "It was a valid question," I growled at them when I saw them smirking, "I know they're her favorite." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.

They all roared with laughter now.

"You'll see. I won't chase her, I swear. Marauders honor." _At least I won't chase her where you can see me. _

"Oh ho! This should be fun." Sirius smelt victory.

Ahh shit, he's really going to hold me to that isn't he? I stuck my spoon moodily into my third helping of ice cream. I silently cursed Evans and her hair and her smile and the way my heart went _tha-thump _when she walked past me and my complete and utter inability to behave anything like a normal human when I was in her company.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were whispering gleefully next to me. They were one step away from rubbing hands together plotting my punishment if I didn't keep my promise. Marauders don't break their honor without consequences and I bet they weren't going to forget it. I glanced up at their faces as I swallowed a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream, the cold feeling in my stomach nothing to do with what was slipping down my throat. The look on their faces was terrifying.

God, please, I swear on the Nimbus 500 I got for my birthday please let me get through this.

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**That's the Way (Uh Huh, Uh Huh, We like it)**

When the last of the puddings finally disappeared Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of year speech. I hadn't noticed how loud everyone had been while they were eating until it went quite. The silence was almost deafening. There was no one who was _not _listening. The Sorting Hat had caused a stir when it gave out a warning that houses divided were sure to fall and that it was time for a Phoenix to appear from the ashes and pave the way for a better future.

We weren't idiots. Only the Muggleborns might not know what was going on. Killings had been happening left, right and centre all summer. Some nutter calling himself 'Lord Voldemort', Dad had started calling him 'Lord Moldymort' before long because his ideology was so disgusting it was rancid.

At least, he had been calling him that until people started getting scared, so scared that they weren't even saying his name now. People who had been too outspoken against him, challenging him to reveal himself, had started going missing too. To speak his name had become a taboo, too close to tempting fate.

'He Who Must Not Be Named' a shiver ran down my spine at the thought. He was vile. He thought magic should remain within pureblood families only. Aurors hadn't managed to find him yet and with each killing he got away with the stronger the fear and his support base got in equal measure.

I was scared for Lily. If this bloke took hold, started killing everywhere, then she wouldn't be safe. Vulnerable just because she had been born a witch to muggle parents.

"Ah, I see I have everybody's attention without even trying tonight." Dumbledore spoke in his usual serene manner. He looked to all four house tables. He lingered on some faces, it didn't escape my notice that some of those faces were ours.

"Well, now, I hope you all had enjoyable summer breaks. To those of you whom are new to Hogwarts let me give you a warm and hearty welcome. I hope the next seven years here are enjoyable and profitable to you all. To those of you who are returning I have some things that my colleagues wish to inform you of. Firstly, I would like to remind you that the Whomping Willow is _out of bounds to all students. _Last year several students flouted this rule and as a result one of them is sat here tonight with less eyesight than they were born with." He looked over at the Hufflepuff table as he said this.

A Third Year boy blushed beet red behind his goblet and his friends all moved away from him out of embarrassment.

"Secondly, and this is from Mr. Filch, I would like to remind you that any magic in the corridors is forbidden. Sometimes the culprits of this magic can be highly amusing in their antics," His blue eyes found us as he said this.

Sirius puffed up slightly, proud at the obvious mention, I'm sure I heard some girls in the hall sign longingly as he did this. Remus and Peter tried to be oblivious, Remus even looked round to see if there was someone else that Dumbledore could be talking about.

"Well, Sir, we do try." Sirius called out. He gained a ripple of laughter from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and hisses and cat-calls from the Slytherins.

Bastards, we'd get them for that.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and continued, "Thank you Mr. Black. While I appreciated that sometimes these acts of magic can be highly amusing they are also highly against the rules. Even though the culprits do normally manage to escape punishment," He stared at us knowingly.

"He knows about the map." Peter whispered in my ear. "Why would he be looking at us like that if he didn't know about the map?"

"Sssh!" Lily hissed at us from a few spaces away. She set her piercing gaze on us, her Head Girl badge glinting on her robes in the candle light. Peter smirked at her and turned back to Dumbledore. Lily didn't look away though, she continued to gaze at me with a neutral expression. Feeling hopeful, I gave her a crooked grin and ran a hand through my hair before I could stop myself, she sighed in irritation, shook her head slightly and turned away from me again.

_Idiot. _I chastised myself. _You know she doesn't like the hair thing so why do you keep doing the hair thing! And you're supposed to be acting not interested. _

_But isn't smiling only being friendly? _I asked myself.

_No. _Bugger.

"It is no excuse to keep flouting the rules." Dumbledore had started talking again. "He has also extended the list of forbidden items to include all items from Zonkos joke shop. Any student wishing to view the full list of forbidden objects can find the list in Mr. Filch's office."

I already had the list memorised. There isn't much else to look at in his office and I'd had to copy the list out in more than one detention. It was one of the most boring detentions he could dole out, at least it was, until we got the two way mirrors. The teachers had learned early on that getting any of the Marauders to complete a detention together was impossible so they started putting us in separate classrooms. Which worked, for a while. See my earlier comments about the two way mirrors.

Personally, I thought the best detention you could get stuck doing was being a waiter for one of the 'Slug Club' parties. Ol' Sluggy had never liked me but I liked doing his detentions. Whenever there was a 'Slug Club' meeting Lily was nearly always there. So I got to work off one punishment and almost enjoy it at the same time. She never spoke to me but that didn't spoil it for me. She _had _to be in my company, in a small room, with boring people and no way to escape. It was _perfect. _

"For those of you who live in the Wizarding community constantly it won't have escaped your notice that there has been some concern about Lord Voldemort." He spoke as if it was no importance at all, just like he was talking about Quidditch try - outs or something. The silence seemed to become even deeper, the tension in the room palpable.

"I, unlike the Ministry, do not believe in sugar coating the facts. There is a wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort with a strong support group calling themselves Death Eaters. They believe that Muggles and Muggleborns should be under the control of Pureblooded wizards and that Muggleborns should not be allowed to practice magic."

There was a ripple of movement around the hall. Professor McGonagall, who had been quite at the teachers table closed her eyes briefly. Slughorn and Kettleburn shifted uncomfortably too.

"Blimey, just spit it right out why don't you?" Sirius whistled low under his breath.

"How else are you supposed to say something like that?" Remus hissed, "He didn't mention that Voldemort's not keen on Werewolves either." he added absently.

I didn't care what they thought though. Some people looked scared, others looked oblivious, Lily looked mad. Her face was set in a firm expression, the same one she used to use on me. Not good. So not good.

Dumbledore raised a hand and everyone fell silent again, hanging on what he was about to say.

"They are recruiting Death Eaters as we sit here. The ordinary wizard may be a valuable asset to them but the only ones they really want are sat before me right now." This caused more of a stir than anything else he'd said.

"There is not a person sat with me in this hall tonight that doesn't have some muggle blood in them. We are all equal, it doesn't matter what runs between your veins but the beliefs that you hold in your hearts. He may not be winning battles yet but if you join his side then he may win the war. Don't let him. You are perfectly safe within these walls but outside of them we must remain strong in our belief that we are right." When he smiled the tension left the room. "For now, though, let us all go to our beds and prepare ourselves to learn once again. Now, toodle pip! Off to bed!"

There was a groan as everyone stood up at the same time.

"First Years! First Year Gryffindors follow me please!" Lily was stood at the head of the table, by the doors a small group of nervous 11 year olds by her side. She was gone before I could get close to her.

"Do we have the password yet?" Peter asked, watching me, watching Lily leave.

"Jumping Hippogriffs" Remus said absently. He looked vague, like he wasn't quite with us.

"You all right, mate?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be OK. Look, I've got to go help Lily alright?" He was gone before we could answer.

We started to shove our way through the crowd as quickly as possible.

"When are you going to do try-outs?" Sirius asked me.

"Dunno, haven't decided yet." I shrugged, "Whenever McGonagall tells me to I guess."

"Oi! Potter!" Sarah Smithson shouted at me from across the hall.

A fifth year Gryffindor, she'd been one of the Beaters for the team since her second year and boy was she _scary_. Honestly, I wouldn't want to meet her unexpected on a dark night. She was bulky, all muscle, and looked like she could take anybody on. Sirius had been determined to beat her in an arm wrestling match for two years now. He hadn't won yet but that wasn't bothering him so much now. He used to hate being beaten by a girl but things changed when people (i.e. pretty 16 year old girls) started to think that he was only losing to be _gentlemanly _(excuse me while I go puke) and became very friendly with him (insert eyebrow wiggle here).

"Yeah? Waddya want? We've only been back two hours."

She barged her way through the crowd with alarming speed, sending three third year girls flying. Sarah didn't believe in grooming. Her eyebrows were darker and bushier than mine and she had a wide, flat nose. Her hair just sat there, it just didn't move or _anything_. I liked her. Not in that way! In a you're-alright-for-a-laugh-and-you're-an-asset-to-my-team kinda way.

"I heard Black mention try-outs." She looked between the two of us. Sirius was just stood there, his head tilted slightly to one side, staring at heaven-knows-what.

"I said I haven't set a date yet. You'll have to ask McGonagall."

"Sarah, have you put on weight?"

I could've killed him. The Black charm was selective apparently.

Sarah swallowed audibly. "Why? Do I look like I've put on weight Black?" she sniffed.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think you had now would I?" He gave her his famous devil-may-care grin. The kind he gave girls when he wanted them in a broom closet, alone, with him for company of course. I didn't know what he was playing at. I'd gone past the point of caring too.

"I don't know Black. Did you lose some muscle over the summer?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Is it wrong that I wanted to start chanting '_Go Sarah, Go Sarah' _like a girl?

Sirius pretended not to hear her. Most dogs have selective hearing, Padfoot is no exception. He particularly doesn't like the word '_no' _I've found. It leads to some interesting tactics if you want him to not do something (i.e. bribery).

"I think he might've." I said.

"_Traitor." _Sirius mouthed to me.

Sarah squeezed his arm slightly as she walked past us.

"Yep, defiantly weedier." She smirked at me, "See you around Potter."

"Bye Sarah."

She'd just booked herself a place in the team.


	3. Chapter 3

For my reviewers: Peppy McGee, Marishaxxx and evening sunset, all I can say is thank you.

* * *

**3**

**The Map: Deconstructed**

Our dormitory hadn't changed over the summer. Our supply closet had remained safely hidden under the false bottom in the wardrobe. We had our own end of the dormitory, four beds set away from the other two at the far end of the room. A quick '_Muffliato'_ charm was easy to cast so we wouldn't be overheard. Tonight though, we weren't planning our escapades in the dorm. We were in the common room.

It was 1am. After a start of year impromptu party, where most of the Seventh Years had been getting drunk on the Firewhisky Sirius had smuggled into the castle until Lily confiscated it, everyone had rather reluctantly gone to bed. Everyone apart from the few couples that had snuck out and where now making happy in various parts of the school according to our map. The map all of us were bent over.

"We could go around that part of the Forest this time." Peter was pointing to a far away area on the map, that you could only get to by walking the long way around the Lake. "We haven't had chance to look around there properly. There's meant to be some Acromantula there."

I shuddered. "I don't like spiders."

"He really means that too." Sirius grinned at me slyly. There had been an _episode _over a spider at my house this summer. It was _huge _and I swear, it was coming for me.

"Yeah, but you'll be Prongs then." Peter whined "Can't you just get over it?"

"Like he's meant to be getting over Evans?" Remus commented dryly.

"Hey, hey, that's enough about my love life thanks." I said. I stared at Peter, "And I really don't like spiders."

"Fine." Peter puffed at me, "Where do you want to go then?"

I had just opened my mouth to speak when Remus beat me to it.

"Can't I choose for once?" He asked us irritably. He'd been in a dodgy mood since Dumbledore's speech. In the past Sirius, Peter and I had always chosen where we went every full moon because we wanted to go to places where it was less likely we'd be seen. We'd had some close shaves before, and even though Sirius and I transformed into large animals, I didn't want to tempt fate too often.

Sirius looked at me and shrugged. He was easy either way, it was up to me apparently.

"Well, yeah, why not?" I said uneasily. Remus must've heard it in my voice because he eyed me funny.

"I want to stay in the Shack." He said firmly.

"Why?" Peter asked him incredulously. Remus straightened up in his seat and kept his eyes firmly on the map. I glanced down at it to and jolted with surprise as I saw a dot labelled 'Lily Evans' and another one marked 'Severus Snape' moving steadily through the Charms corridor. Jealously washed up from my stomach. I wanted to sneak out under my cloak and see what the heavens they were doing talking this late at night. I thought she didn't talk to him anymore. Not since he called her that name in Fifth Year. Perhaps that's why she was so upset at the feast this evening, I wondered idly.

"I'm tired of breaking my promise to Dumbledore," Remus had never shown any objection before, "I'm tired of feeling guilty."

"Oh, woe betide you then." Sirius barked loudly, "but we're going out, aren't we boys?" He glanced at Peter and me.

I looked at Remus. Something wasn't right.

"Are you sure it's just that?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He said, "You guys go out if you want, I'll stay behind."

"No!" I said, horrified. This wasn't what we'd worked so hard to become Animagi for, we were supposed to be helping him, not abandoning him. I said as much out loud.

"So we're staying in?" If Sirius was in his dog form right now he'd be sat at our feet, whining and pulling the most persuasive sad dog face he could manage. He'd also have his tail between his legs for good measure.

"If that's what Mooney wants…" I started. We all looked at him expectantly.

"It is." Remus mumbled and then sulked over to and up the steps to our dormitory without a second glance, leaving us, confused, behind.

We were all quite, staring at the map for a few minutes.

"Any ideas?" Peter asked us.

I'd been watching Lily's dot again, she and Snape were outside the Transfiguration rooms now. I glanced at my watch 1:20am, they'd been talking for a while now. Curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"How many days is it until the full moon?" I asked absently.

"Four." Sirius answered easily, "He's probably feeling a bit rough. He'll be fine tomorrow, you watch, he'll want to do something on the full moon. He won't want to miss out." Sirius always was good at brushing things off. He'd had to be with his family.

"Maybe he's worried about this Voldemort bloke?" I said.

"Sshh! You're not supposed to say his name!" Peter's eyes danced round the common room nervously. Like Voldemort himself was going to jump out from behind one of the armchairs and shout 'Surprise!'.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" I scoffed at him. Lily was moving again. Now they were heading towards the dungeons. Even though she was Head Girl that was risky. I knew she could handle herself, I'd been on the other end of some of her hexes, but still, the thought of her being down there at night didn't sit well with me.

"It's a bit funny that everyone who says his name ends up dead!" He hissed furiously. He muttered under his breath something I couldn't quite catch. Might've been "Maybe he's right about Muggleborns..".

Nah, couldn't've been. I must've misheard.

"Mooney could be, but I think it's just a headache." Sirius said, "If he's funny about it again then we'll ask him." He stretched and yawned loudly. "Right. I'm off before the elves start cleaning. Shall I take the map?" He took his wand out of his pocket to erase it.

"No." I grabbed it quickly. Sirius raised an eyebrow at me. "I have something I want to do."

"What's that?" Peter had gotten up too.

"I might go down to the kitchens." I lied smoothly, "Get some more of them apple pies."

Sirius shrugged. "Alright. See you later." He and Peter left me alone then. Once they'd gone up to the dormitory I looked at the map closer. Lily and Snape were stood quite close together, so they must be talking civilly. If they weren't they would be stood further apart. As far as I knew Lily and Snape lived quite close together outside of Hogwarts and one of her friends told me that Snape was the one to tell Lily that she was a witch. So there was a close bond there. They'd been sat together on the train to Hogwarts in First Year and they used to partner each other in Potions quite regularly. I also knew that they didn't speak one word to each other last year. To see their names together on the map wasn't right. I couldn't get rid of the niggle in my stomach.

I could put on my Invisibility Cloak and follow them. They would never know I was there and I could find out what they were talking about. I looked at my watch again.

1:40 am. If I was going to go I'd have to go now.

The Cloak still reached the floor on me even though I was nearing six foot in height. It had been in my family for generations although we always kept that a secret. We didn't know which relative gained it in the first place but it was well looked after. No one had ever had to replenish the charms on it.

My dad gave me the Cloak before I started my Second Year. After they had had numerous letters from the school during my First Year telling them of all my misdemeanours Dad had pulled me aside with a wink and a "Don't tell your mother" speech then stuffed the Cloak into my bag. I'd seen Dad use it before when he wanted to sneak out to the local muggle pub where he enjoyed their 'Dodgy music' and their 'Funny tasting alcohol' when he got home from work. Now he had given me full parental permission to misbehave and given me a tool to help me get away with it.

I waited until I was about to push open the portrait hole before I threw the cloak over myself hurriedly. Only the other Marauders knew about the Cloak and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady squeaked as the portrait swung back to it's original position. "I warn you, I might not be here when I get back!" Her eyes darted around comically. I suppressed a snigger. I wasn't worried about not being able to get back in. The Fat Lady's friend Viola, had been taken away for restoration after she got too drunk in the picture of the Monks and blurred all of her colours around and couldn't righten herself. The Fat Lady hadn't been out of her frame since.

"Lumos!" I whispered, pointing my wand so I could see the map better. They still hadn't moved. I started to walk towards where they were in the Dungeons. Even though I didn't like Lily being there it was easier to listen in on someone in the Dungeons because they creaked and groaned a lot which covered up any noises you might make if you tripped over under the Cloak.

There's something about breaking the rules that gives you a massive adrenaline rush. I'd walked around at night countless times but the excitement had never worn off. The first few times I went out it was the rush of not being caught, that you could be seen, now its what you might see when no one else can see you.

"Hoggy, Hogwarts! Where for art thou Hoggy Hogwarts?"

This isn't happening. Please don't let this be happening.

Oh, but it was. Peeves, straight ahead. Sometimes Peeves moves so fast that the map can't keep up with him. When I'd looked before he'd been in the Astronomy Tower. He couldn't see me but that didn't stop him from hearing me. I never did have light feet. I froze as he turned from where he was bellowing out of the window to stare straight through me.

"Who's there?" He cackled menacingly. He floated towards me a bit, "Come out, come out, whoever you are!"

I remained still. Peeves was a bit like a lion, if you stayed still long enough then he might lose interest in you. Provided he wasn't too hungry, of course. Peeves had had six weeks of only Filch to torture. He was hungry alright.

"So, you think you can sneak out of bed and Peevesie won't find you?" He was whispering. Whispering usually led to bellowing, which always led to Filch and that damn moggy of his appearing. "Peeves finds all the naughty children." He cackled again. He was now tapping the ends of his fingers together in a calculating way.

Mum always said that curiosity killed that cat.


End file.
